Amélia & Bucky
by xbritish-b
Summary: Vous trouverez ici les bonus de la fanfiction Bring me Back. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'histoire mais les bonus contiendront des spoilers
1. Introduction & Vos demandes

Chose promise, chose due,

Vous trouverez ici les « bonus » de la fanfiction Bring me Back

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'histoire pour comprendre les textes qui se trouveront ici.

Bucky et Amélia sont donc de retour mais pas uniquement puisque, vous pouvez dès à présent me proposer des scènes, des thèmes… que vous voudriez lire, que ça concerne ou non le couple Amélia/Bucky ou non, je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

Je ne peux bien sûr pas vous promettre d'écrire tout ce que vous me proposerez mais je ferais de mon mieux.


	2. 1 - I Want You

Vivre au Wakanda n'était pas aussi ennuyant qu'elle aurait pu le croire au début de leur séjour. T'Challa s'était montré particulièrement accueillant envers eux non seulement il leurs avait offert un endroit sûr où ils pourraient vivre sans se soucier des menaces qui pesaient sur eux un peu partout dans le monde, mais il leur avait aussi donné un toit. Et alors que la jeune femme allait refuser, jugeant qu'il en avait déjà fait bien assez pour eux sans en plus leur offrir une maison, il lui avait répondu que c'était sa manière à lui de se faire pardonner pour les erreurs qu'il avait commise, avant d'ajouter qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Et c'est ainsi que Bucky et Amélia s'étaient retrouvés à emménager dans cet endroit au milieu de nulle part, entouré par la nature. Les premiers temps, la jeune femme avait été dubitative, elle avait toujours aimé vivre en ville alors elle doutait que vivre au milieu de la jungle ne puisse vraiment lui plaire un jour mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le Wakanda était leur meilleure chance de se reconstruire et de vivre un semblant de normalité.

Bucky, lui, s'était habitué à l'endroit particulièrement vite, contrairement à elle, le calme et la verdure semblaient être tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il était loin de tout et de tout le monde et semblait voir cette nouvelle vie comme la liberté qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais vraiment pu avoir. Et il avait peu à peu prouvé à la jeune femme que finalement vivre loin de la ville n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Et elle avait peu à peu commencé s'habituer et à apprécier sa nouvelle vie.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te lasser de moi ? _S'enquit-elle soudainement._

Elle vit Bucky quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux pour s'intéresser à elle, les sourcils froncés et une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. Amélia, elle, lui retournait une expression tout à fait sérieuse. Il remonta le drap sur ses hanches dénudées et jeta un coup d'œil au magazine qu'elle était en train de lire, l'article sur lequel elle était penchée s'intitulait : « Les 4 phases d'une relation amoureuse ».

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de lire ça. _Soupira-t-il._

\- On brûle toutes les étapes. _Continua-t-elle._

\- Depuis quand il y a une marche à suivre ?

\- C'est écrit par des personnes très sérieuses.

\- Ça ne devrait même pas être écrit.

Il la regarda tourner à nouveau la tête vers sa revue, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, un oreiller sous la poitrine, le drap couvrant ses hanches. Il repoussa de sa main valide les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur l'épaule et l'embrassa chastement tandis que sa main de métal caressa son dos.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà lassé de moi n'est-ce pas ? _Interrogea-t-elle à nouveau._

\- J'en ai l'air ?

\- Je crois qu'on est en plein dans l'été fusionnel. 

\- L'été fusionnel ? _Répéta-t-il amusé._

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Ça l'est. _Contra-t-il._ Tu accordes trop d'importance à ces articles.

\- Et si c'était la vérité ? Si après on devait faire face au discernement automnal ?

\- Le discernement automnal ?

\- La désillusion. La fin de la lune de miel et le début des tensions. Le moment où tu te rends compte que je ne suis peut-être pas exactement ce que tu voudrais que je sois.

\- Amélia… _Soupira-t-il._

Il tenta de s'emparer de son magazine mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, elle l'éloigna hors de sa portée.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé de le lire. _Informa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil._

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

\- C'est intéressant.

\- Ça fait naître des incertitudes qui n'ont pas lieu d'exister.

\- Je me pose juste des questions.

\- Beaucoup trop de questions inutiles. _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

\- Si dans quelques mois tu commences à douter de moi…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. _Interrompit-il._

\- Tu te souviendras de ce moment précis, où tu m'as dit que je me posais des questions inutiles.

\- J'espère bien me souvenir de ce moment précis pendant un bon bout de temps. _Murmura-t-il en caressant la chute de ses reins._

Il l'observa retourner à sa lecture et il avisa à nouveau la télévision avant de finalement reporter toute son attention à la jeune femme qui fronçait à nouveau les sourcils en lisant un nouvel article. Non sans lever les yeux au ciel, il continua ses caresses, laissant ses doigts tracer leur propre chemin, caressant chaque parcelle visible de sa peau. lorsqu'il effleura le côté de sa poitrine elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Tu essaies de me distraire ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Peut-être. Ça fonctionne ?

\- Absolument pas.

Sa lecture fut à nouveau perturbée lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déposant des baisers de la chute de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque, lui arrachant une multitude de frissons. Elle sentit son sourire contre sa peau tandis qu'il arrivait à la fin de sa course, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'en sortir si mal.

\- Je suis imperturbable. _Mentit-elle._

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement lorsqu'il se mit à mordiller gentiment son cou.

\- Ils ne disent rien à propos du délaissement ? _Interrogea-t-il contre sa peau._

\- Si je te délaissais, on ne serait certainement pas dans ce lit.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire en lui lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner à nouveau. Elle ne prêtait plus la moindre attention sous le texte qu'elle avait sous les yeux mais elle aimait la légère frustration qui émanait de lui et elle aimait encore plus sa façon d'essayer de gagner son attention. Elle laissa cependant échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle le senti suçoter férocement sa peau, elle ne doutait pas un instant que ce nouveau baiser laisserait une trace sur sa peau. Elle se débarrassa de sa revue et s'écarta légèrement de Barnes, brisant le contact de sa bouche avec son cou.

\- Pas de marques. _Rit-elle._

\- Qui les verra ?

\- T'Challa ?

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas.

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui lança un regard entendu auquel la jeune femme répondit par une expression qui se voulait vexée.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne. _Réfuta-t-elle._

\- Bien sûr. Tu n'appartiens à personne.

Il laissa son doigt caresser doucement l'endroit où il venait de laisser une nouvelle trace. Ce n'était pas le seul endroit où il avait laissé une marque, c'était simplement le seul endroit visible aux yeux des autres. Non pas qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'autres personnes. Le seul qui venait de temps en temps leur rendre visite c'était T'Challa et l'homme venait le plus souvent pour parler à la jeune femme du cas de Bucky, se demandant si elle avait dû faire face à de quelconques sautes d'humeurs.

\- J'aime ta façon de n'appartenir à personne. _Assura-t-il._

\- Je suis ta petite amie pas ta propriété.

\- Je ne t'associerais jamais à une propriété.

\- Alors ne me marque pas.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais plainte avant. _Fit-il remarquer en caressant la marque près de sa hanche._

\- J'étais simplement trop occupée pour me rendre compte de ce que tu faisais.

\- Tu savais très bien ce que je faisais.

Les joues de la brunette se teintèrent de rose et elle ne tenta plus de nier quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit un nouveau baiser sur son cou, cette fois bien plus tendre et chaste et Bucky reprit sa place à côté d'elle, allongé sur le flanc et le regard braqué sur elle. Il porta une main à son visage et caressa doucement sa joue avant de se mettre à jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était d'une douceur infinie mais une partie de lui semblait s'être perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Je pensais à quelque chose.

\- Quel genre de chose ?

Sa réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son corps, détaillant sa silhouette dénudée avec une attention toute particulière avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux. Elle crut lire une certaine appréhension dans ses iris bien vite effacée pour laisser place à son éternel regard emplit de douceur.

\- Épouse-moi. _Murmura-t-il._

Ces mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure, tellement bas qu'elle crut les avoir imaginé. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides et cette fois, elle se releva rapidement, remontant le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'homme à ses côtés ne bougea pas, il ne se releva pas, il se contenta de rester couché là, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Quoi ? _Balbutia-t-elle._

\- Épouse-moi. _Répéta-t-il, plus fort cette fois ci._

\- Bucky…

\- Je sais, on brûle toutes les étapes, mais je me fiche de ce que dise ces magazines, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je me fiche de brûler les étapes avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de vouloir quelque chose. Pendant tellement longtemps je n'ai pas eu le droit de vouloir quelque chose, mais maintenant je peux. Je peux vouloir quelque chose et je peux faire en sorte d'avoir ce que je veux.

Il se releva brusquement, quittant le matelas sur lequel elle était toujours installée pour se diriger vers leur penderie. Il sembla chercher quelque chose pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle. L'intensité de son regard fit redoubler les battements de son cœur et elle se leva à son tour, le drap toujours fermement maintenu contre son corps.

\- Et je te veux toi, Amélia. _Reprit-il._ Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je suis fou de toi. Et je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi.

Il termina sa déclaration en posant le genou à terre, sans jamais la quitter des yeux, de sa main métallique, il ouvrit le petit écrin de velours qui reposait dans sa main valide.

\- Amélia Hayeson, est-ce que tu veux être ma femme ?

\- Tu veux… tu voudrais… _Balbutia-t-elle._

La confusion avait pris possession de ses traits, ses yeux semblaient fixer la bague confortablement logée dans l'écrin, elle prit une profonde inspiration et releva les yeux vers lui, leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin.

\- Oui. _Souffla-t-elle._

\- Oui ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Oui. Bien sûr que je veux être ta femme.

Il attrapa la bague entre ses doigts, accepta la main tendue de la jeune femme et lentement, très lentement, il fit glisser l'anneau le long de son doigt, scellant par ce simple geste leur accord et donnant une toute nouvelle dimension à leur relation.


	3. OS 2

Hello tout le monde !

Cet OS a été inspiré par Spiderman Homecoming

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Être de retour au pays après avoir passé autant de temps à vivre caché au Wakanda la rendait nerveuse. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître indifférente, Bucky le savait parfaitement. Lui-même se sentait nerveux à l'idée d'être de retour sur le continent. Certes, leur mission n'allait pas durer longtemps, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri de rien. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour cacher leur véritable identité, Amélia s'était fait recouper les cheveux, une frange tombait gracieusement sur son front, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son sourcil, et ses mèches brunes avaient fait place à un blond platine. Si la première fois qu'il l'avait vue rentrer comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux, il était maintenant certain qu'il adorait.

Il leva la main pour repousser légèrement les mèches qui venaient frôler son sourcil, s'attirant un regard de la part de sa compagne. Elle termina rapidement d'attacher le reste de ses cheveux en un chignon soigné avant de se tourner complètement vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je crois que j'aime cette couleur.

\- Tu crois ? _Répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, le défiant presque d'émettre un doute._ C'est toi qui disais adorer la perruque.

\- C'était différent.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de l'attirer à elle en nouant les bras autour de son cou. L'une de ses mains glissa le long de sa nuque pour venir terminer sa course sur sa joue, elle caressa longuement sa barbe, un peu plus épaisse maintenant.

\- Je crois que j'aime cette barbe. _Chuchota-t-elle._

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser t'embrasser sans te plaindre ?

\- Je ne me plaignais pas.

\- Vraiment ? Je me souviens t'avoir entendue dire, je ne sais combien de fois, que ta peau était irritée.

\- Elle a eu le temps de s'habituer. _Assura-t-elle._ Maintenant embrasse-moi.

Elle sentit son corps se recouvrir de délicieux frissons lorsqu'il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes sans jamais vraiment les toucher. Lorsqu'elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparait, elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle aspira sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour la mordiller gentiment avant de caresser cette morsure avec sa langue, comme pour effacer une douleur qui n'existait pas. Les mains de Bucky glissèrent le long de son dos, l'une d'entre elle termina sa course sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre, redescendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ne cessa sa course que très au sud de son dos. Il caressa brièvement le cuir de sa jupe et elle ne savait que trop bien où tout cela allait les mener si elle ne faisait pas appel au peu de volonté qu'il lui restait.

On est ici pour une raison. _Rappela-t-elle contre ses lèvres._

Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette chambre.

Qui a dit que je comptais repartir au Wakanda sans avoir profité de cette chambre ? _Chuchota-t-elle en tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux._

Sa tentative fut cependant vaine, puisqu'il l'attira à nouveau à lui, à la seconde où elle s'éloigna. L'adoration qu'elle lisait dans son regard provoqua des picotements au creux de son ventre et après tout ce temps passé l'un avec l'autre, l'adoration qu'il lui portait toujours, aussi forte que pendant les premiers temps de leur relation, l'impressionnait autant qu'elle l'émouvait et elle espérait que ce regard-là, qu'il ne lui adressait qu'à elle, ne disparaîtrait jamais.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- À toi. À nous. Au fait que je t'aime.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait devenir aussi sentimentale ?

\- Tu étais censé répondre : "moi aussi, je t'aime, Amélia."

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Amélia.

Sa déclaration arracha un nouveau sourire à la jeune femme qui cette fois parvint sans peine à s'échapper de l'étreinte de Bucky.

\- Il faut qu'on se mette au travail.

Barnes sembla d'accord avec elle puisqu'il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la petite table près de la fenêtre où reposait une mallette contenant leur matériel pour cette mission. Ils n'avaient pas emporté beaucoup de choses et elle doutait avoir besoin d'une arme, mais Bucky avait insisté pour qu'il en prenne au moins 2 chacun. En plus des armes, T'Challa leur avait fourni des gadgets high-tech dont Amélia connaissait l'utilité, mais doutait d'en avoir besoin. Bucky s'empara cependant de celui qui avait retenu leurs attentions à tous les deux. Le soldat l'observa longuement avant de jeter un œil à son bras métallique.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. _Assura la jeune femme._ C'est moi qui vais entrer en contact avec la cible, pas toi.

\- Je vais le faire. _Assura-t-il._

\- Rien ne te force à le faire. _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Je sais. Ça va aller.

Il observa encore quelques secondes le petit dispositif logé au creux de sa paume avant de le lui tendre. Elle s'en empara presque prudemment, et l'observa à son tour avant de lever les yeux vers son bras métallique. Elle se remémora brièvement les explications que lui avait donnés T'Challa avant d'approcher ses doigts de la prothèse, dès qu'elle approcha le dispositif, celui-ci sembla se connecter à la prothèse et en quelques secondes, le métal fit place à une illusion de chair. Elle vit Bucky serrer et desserrer le poing, les yeux rivés sur son bras d'apparence si humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Physiquement, ça ne fait rien.

Mais psychologiquement, elle ne doutait pas que ça devait lui faire quelque chose. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait haïr sa prothèse, et même si elle lui avait à maintes reprises assuré que ça ne faisait aucune différence pour elle, elle savait ce que cette chose représentait pour lui.

\- On pourrait le garder. _Proposa-t-elle._ Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Et toi ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux ce que toi, tu veux.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait le garder. Quelque temps. Pour les sorties.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et accepta l'arme qu'il lui tendait. Elle refusa cependant le holster qu'il lui tendit.

\- Je vais la garder dans la ceinture de ma jupe. Personne ne la verra avec ma veste.

\- Tu sais où le trouver ?

\- On pourrait aller au lycée, mais ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention. Je préfèrerais privilégier son domicile.

\- On pourrait se faire repérer.

\- On pourrait. C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour être sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face. Si tu vois quoi que ce soit, tu me préviens et je fiche le camp. Tu me couvriras au besoin, on veut les ralentir, pas les tuer alors pas de blessure mortelle, tu vises les épaules et les genoux. Si on est séparé, on se retrouve ici et on rentre.

Le soldat lui adressa un sourire et arqua un sourcil. Elle avait passé près d'un an sans toucher à une arme ou même sans aller sur le terrain et pourtant elle le briefait comme si elle travaillait encore pour le SHIELD, comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le terrain. Comme si elle avait fait ça depuis toujours.

\- Qui a dit que c'était toi qui aller diriger les opérations ?

\- Laisse-moi savourer ce moment, tu veux ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu diriger une mission. Avant, c'était Rumlow qui braillait les ordres, ensuite, c'était Steve.

\- Si on se retrouve séparé, on se retrouve à Coney Island. En face du cyclone.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Elle coinça son arme dans la ceinture de sa jupe et accepta le blazer qu'il lui tendait, attrapa son sac avant d'enfoncer dans son oreille, sa petite oreillette. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, ils s'adressèrent un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne monte dans un taxi tandis qu'il prenait la voiture de location.

\- Je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais sexy quand tu prenais les commandes des opérations ? _Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille._

Amélia adressa un vague regard au chauffeur de taxi, elle ne doutait pas un instant que ses joues devaient être bien plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tu sais que je suis en public n'est-ce pas ? _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Je doute qu'il puisse nous entendre.

\- Non mais il va certainement se demander pourquoi sa passagère parle toute seule.

\- Ou pourquoi elle rougit en parlant toute seule.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, elle arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait à la résidence et remarqua une silhouette sur le trottoir d'en face, casquette vissée sur la tête, elle aurait pu le reconnaître n'importe où. Comme T'Challa le lui avait dit, leur cible ne vivait plus avec ses parents, mais avec sa tante.

\- Vous travaillez chez Stark Industries ? _Interrogea-t-elle en lui tendant un verre de thé glacé._

\- Absolument. _Mentit Amélia._

\- Je pensais que son stage était terminé ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- C'est vrai. Mais nous avons décidé de lui proposer un second stage qui pourrait l'épanouir un peu plus.

\- Son premier stage l'a beaucoup accaparé, il passait beaucoup de temps chez…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la porte d'entrée claqua et bientôt la silhouette frêle de l'adolescent apparut dans le salon. Amélia se tourna vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans son costume et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle s'était attendue à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bonjour Peter. _Le salua-t-elle._

L'adolescent sembla légèrement perdu, mais en l'observant d'un peu plus près, il sembla se souvenir d'elle. D'un regard, elle le défia de dire quoi que ce soit à sa tante.

\- C'est Amélia, elle travaille chez Stark Industries, elle aimerait te parler de quelque chose. _La présenta Mae._

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler en privé ? _Interrogea Amélia._ Si ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Non bien sûr. Je serais ici si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle invita Peter d'un hochement de tête à rejoindre sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _Interrogea le gamin en lui lançant un regard paniqué._ C'est Monsieur Stark qui vous envoie ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas Stark qui m'envoie. On a entendu parler de tes… activités extrascolaires.

\- C'est le Captain alors ? Il veut me recruter dans son équipe ?

\- Assieds-toi tu veux. _Proposa-t-elle._ Je ne suis pas ici pour Steve. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'envoie.

\- Qui ? Je pensais que vous étiez recherchée par les autorités, vous avez changé de camp ?

-Je n'ai pas changé de camp. C'est T'Challa qui m'envoie. Tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Le chat ?

\- C'est ça, le chat. _Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête._ Il m'a demandé de venir te voir. Il m'a demandé de te parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On voudrait que tu ralentisses tes activités extrascolaires.

\- Vous vous fatiguez pour rien, Monsieur Stark a déjà repris le costume.

\- Avant que Stark ne vienne te chercher, tu n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je me trompe ?

\- Mais c'est différent maintenant.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et s'approcha lentement de lui.

\- Tu permets que je m'assoie à côté de toi ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Une fois que le gamin eut hoché la tête, elle s'installa en prenant soin de laisser assez d'espace entre eux pour ne pas qu'ils se touchent.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Quinze ans.

\- Et tu voudrais être un superhéros ?

-Je veux être un Avengers. Je veux aider. Je peux le faire, je le sais.

\- Tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un que je connais bien.

\- Qui ?

\- Steve. Lui aussi, il voulait aider. Il est devenu Captain America et regarde où ça l'a mené. Tu crois vraiment que les Avengers existent encore après les Accords ?

\- Mais Monsieur Stark…

\- Tony n'a plus grand monde de son côté. L'équipe a été détruite au moment où on nous a présenté les Accords de Sokovie.

\- Mais si la terre était en danger, vous vous reformeriez. _Insista-t-il._

\- J'espère qu'on n'aura jamais à vérifier ta théorie. _Sourit-elle._ Ce serait stupide de dire que tu n'as pas de potentiel, parce que tu en as. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, mais tu es jeune, Peter. Laisse-toi du temps. Si tu veux vraiment aider les gens, alors sois le superhéros du quartier, aide les vieilles dames à récupérer leurs chats, rattrape les cambrioleurs. Rends-toi utile, gagne de l'expérience, entraîne-toi. Tu n'es pas prêt pour t'attaquer à plus grand. Pas encore, mais un jour, tu le seras.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment ce que je pense. Tu as du potentiel Peter. Vraiment.

\- Mais je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Pas encore. _Sourit-elle._

\- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? On n'est pas dans le même camp.

\- Parce que j'ai vu trop de personnes être blessée. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, n'oublies pas ça, d'accord ?

Elle reçut un hochement de tête en guise de réponse et esquissa un nouveau sourire avant d'empoigner son sac pour en sortir une petite carte qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Si un jour, tu as besoin d'aide, appelle. On viendra.

\- On ?

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais venue ici toute seule ? On n'est peut-être pas dans le même camp, mais on veut tous les deux la même chose.

\- Merci. _Murmura-t-il._

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se releva, elle lissa d'un revers de main sa jupe et s'éloigna du gamin, elle s'arrêta cependant devant la porte.

\- Inutile de préciser que j'apprécierais fortement si notre rencontre restait secrète. _Lâcha-t-elle par-dessus son épaule._ Je peux te faire confiance pas vrai ?

Sans attendre une réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre de Peter, elle salua une dernière fois Mae avant de quitter le petit appartement.

\- On se retrouve à l'hôtel ? _Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Bucky._

\- Je te dépose ?

\- Je vais prendre un taxi. _Assura Amélia._ Sois prudent.

Elle ne croisa pas la silhouette de Bucky sur le trottoir d'en face lorsqu'elle quitta l'immeuble et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Bucky, elle fit quelques pas dans le quartier avant de tenter de trouver un taxi. Elle observa silencieusement la ville, cette ville dans laquelle elle avait vécu si longtemps.

\- Nostalgique ? _Entendit-elle dans son dos._

Elle sentit tout son corps se raidirent, ses poings se serrèrent le long de son corps et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas sortir son arme. Dans son oreille, elle entendit Bucky souffler bruyamment, mais son souffle ressemblait étrangement à un grognement. Et elle savait qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour venir la chercher.

\- N'interviens pas. _Chuchota-t-elle._ N'interviens surtout pas.

\- Amélia. _Gronda Bucky._

\- Tu n'interviens pas.

Elle se tourna lentement vers l'individu qui avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées et se retint de grimacer.

\- Calmez-vous, je suis seul. Et sans armure. _Sourit-il._

\- Vraiment ? Peut-être que c'est encore un piège.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais tendu de piège.

\- Sauf quand vous êtes venus nous voir dans cette prison et que vous avez réussi à savoir où se trouvait Steve et Bucky pour ensuite essayer de les tuer.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Ça ne vous arrive jamais de tourner la page ?

\- Rarement quand il s'agit de vous.

\- Oh je vous en prie. Mettons notre rancœur de côté et discutons ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Quel bon vieux temps ? _Maugréa-t-elle._

Sa remarque eut le don d'arracher un sourire à l'homme en face d'elle. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et les rangea dans la poche de sa veste. D'un hochement de tête, il l'invita à marcher à ses côtés.

\- Je vous promets de ne rien tenter. Je suis ici en tant que civil. _Assura-t-il._ J'ai laissé Iron Man au placard.

Amélia hocha brièvement la tête avant de se mettre en marche. Les premières minutes passèrent en silence. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme observait Tony Stark, détaillant le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien. _Lâcha-t-il._

\- Pour une fugitive vous voulez dire ? _Grinça-t-elle._ Vous aussi vous avez l'air d'aller bien, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

\- Vous savez, ça m'avait presque manqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre sarcasme. Votre répondant. Nos débats ont toujours été passionnants.

\- Parlez pour vous.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Je ne vous dirais pas où ils se trouvent.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez.

\- Tout le monde va bien.

\- Bien. _Sourit-il brièvement._ Vous avez des nouvelles de Banner ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la Sokovie.

\- Parfait. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Stark ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je veux simplement discuter avec vous.

Face à sa moue dubitative, Stark laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

\- Oh je vous en prie, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à mes actes, vous pourriez au moins y mettre un peu du votre.

\- Parce que ça vous arrive ? De réfléchir à vos actes ?

\- Est-ce que vous allez un jour réussir à faire table rase du passé ?

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer Bucky.

\- Il a tué mes parents.

\- Et je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne blâmait pas une arme, mais celui, en l'occurrence, ceux, qui la tiennent.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre.

\- Alors vous regrettez ?

\- Je regrette le jour où j'ai laissé Ross entre dans mon quartier général. _Confia-t-il._ Les choses ne seraient pas où elles en sont aujourd'hui.

\- Vous vous rendez enfin compte de l'erreur que vous avez commise en signant les Accords ?

\- Aujourd'hui, je comprends votre point de vue.

\- Ne laissez pas Peter les signer. Ne laissez pas Ross mettre la main sur lui.

\- Comment vous le trouvez ?

\- Abattu. Probablement parce que vous lui avez repris le costume.

\- Je compte le lui rendre, dans quelques semaines.

\- Alors vous feriez mieux de vous préparer. Une fois qu'il l'aura récupéré, il sera… impossible à gérer.

\- C'est Rogers qui s'occupait des nouvelles recrues. Moi je finançais tout ça.

\- Vous devriez passer du temps avec lui, lui montrer quelques petites choses, l'aider à se canaliser.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Ce n'est que mon avis. _Fit-elle en haussant les épaules._

L'homme hocha la tête et tenta un regard dans sa direction, elle avait les yeux rivés devant elle, observant les alentours, toujours sur ses gardes. Et durant quelques secondes, une pointe de culpabilité naquit en lui, c'était en partie sa faute si elle était recherchée aujourd'hui. Il chassa cependant rapidement cette pensée.

\- Vous aviez raison, à propos de Pepper. _Informa-t-il._ Je me suis excusé, à maintes reprises. Et elle a décidé de me pardonner.

\- C'est elle qui vous a fait entendre raison n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça se pourrait. Je l'ai demandé en mariage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas répondu.

\- Vous méritez qu'elle vous fasse attendre.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir sauté le pas.

Il pointa du doigt sa propre main, où elle portait à son annulaire son alliance. S'il ne savait rien quant à la condition de Bucky, il en était maintenant informé.

\- Vous devriez vraiment garder un œil sur Peter. _Reprit-elle en ignorant sa remarque._ Il veut bien faire, et on sait tous les deux que parfois en voulant faire bien, on empire les choses. Si vous avez vraiment des regrets par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, alors aidez-le.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, présenter des excuses et Ross pourrait oublier le problème. Si je lui en touchais un mot, il accepterait. Comme ça, vous pourrez vous occuper de Peter, vous le faites mieux que moi.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai fait soi mal. J'ai mes idées et elles divergent de celles du gouvernement. Et je ne suis pas une baby-sitter.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour et Amélia remarqua immédiatement leur voiture de location garée à quelques mètres de là. Elle ne distinguait pas bien le chauffeur, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de Bucky. Stark aussi le remarqua, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas non plus pour ne pas vous avoir dit ce que je savais à propos de vos parents.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le fassiez.

\- Bien.

\- Pepper aimerait vous voir au mariage. Vous et les autres. Vous savez qu'elle aura ma tête si vous ne venez pas.

\- Elle ne vous a pas encore dit oui. _Fit-elle remarquer._

\- Vous doutez vraiment de sa réponse ?

\- J'imagine que ça dépendra de vos agissements.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que la jeune femme ne tourne à nouveau la tête vers la voiture qui l'attendait. Elle esquissa un bref sourire avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Tony.

\- Il a assuré contre le vautour. _Sourit-elle en faisant à nouveau référence à Peter._ Avec un peu d'entraînement, il sera une bonne recrue. _Assura-t-elle en quittant le trottoir pour traverser la rue._

\- Je vous attends au mariage ! _Lança Stark._

\- Il faudrait encore qu'elle accepte. _Répliqua-t-elle._

Les premières minutes en voiture se firent dans le silence mais après quelques instants, Bucky sembla se détendre. Sa main valide vint se poser sur sa cuisse et Amélia posa sa propre main sur la sienne.

\- Tu crois qu'il appellera ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Aucune idée. Mais j'ai fait ce que T'Challa m'a demandé, j'ai essayé.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille à ce mariage. Et il est hors de question que tu y ailles.

\- Je ne comptais pas y aller. Je demanderais à T'Challa s'il peut faire parvenir un cadeau à Pepper.

\- A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ?

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Pepper est très gentille. Trop pour Stark.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais croisé à la tour.

\- Elle était souvent en voyage pour Stark Industries. Quand elle était au pays, ils se retrouvaient à Malibu. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu aurais dû prendre à droite pour retourner au jet.

\- Rentrer ? Et manquer l'occasion de profiter de notre chambre d'hôtel ?


	4. OS 3

Hello tout le monde !

L'action se déroulant dans ce OS se passe après la demande en mariage, mais bien avant l'OS précédent.

 **PandorWho** : Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as aimé la fin de l'histoire ! Je suis contente que les OS te plaisent et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ! Je publie très prochainement, j'ai presque terminé le prochain ! Merci pour tes review !

 **Nita Mentalia** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire également !

* * *

Elle pouvait sentir la sueur perler contre son front, le soleil de plomb frappait fort contre sa nuque et pourtant elle ne fit aucun commentaire pour s'en plaindre, les bras levés en défense, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, elle tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de dévier chaque attaque que Bucky lui lançait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle lui avait demandé de reprendre les entraînements, juste au cas où, lui avait-elle dit, la vérité, c'était plutôt qu'elle voulait se tenir occupée et que s'entraîner pendant des heures avec Bucky, représentait une occupation satisfaisante, en tout cas, plus satisfaisante que passer de longues heures derrière un bureau pour aider T'Challa dans les diverses tâches de bureau qu'il pouvait avoir envie de lui confier.

\- Protège ton visage. _Ordonna-t-il._

Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la ménager, et si elle avait au départ pensé qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, elle avait été rapidement forcée de constater qu'elle s'était trompée. Certes, elle n'avait jamais reçu de coups, il s'était toujours montré extrêmement prudent, mais elle terminait toujours leurs sessions d'entraînement terriblement courbaturée.

\- Je protège mon visage.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, sa main valide se souleva rapidement, et alors qu'elle déplaçait ses propres mains pour s'emparer de la sienne dans le but de le repousser, sa main métallique, elle, s'enroula autour de sa gorge. Ses doigts n'exerçaient aucune pression sur son cou, pourtant, il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Protège ton visage. _Répéta-t-il._

\- Ne te laisse pas distraire.

\- Je fais ça depuis plus longtemps que toi.

\- Ne doute pas de mes charmes. _Sourit-elle contre ses lèvres._

Le prochain mouvement d'Amélia ne sembla pas étonner Bucky. Il l'esquiva aisément et ce fut à son tour d'attaquer à nouveau sauf qu'à l'instar de Barnes, Amélia ne parvint pas à l'esquiver et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, la jeune femme coincée sous le torse nu de Bucky et elle laissa échapper un rire. Elle tapota son torse, et repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées du chignon qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Elle ne se formalisa pas de la sueur qui macula ses paumes suite à son geste.

\- J'ai compris, tu es toujours meilleur que moi. _Reconnut-elle._

\- Je serais toujours meilleur que toi. _Nuança-t-il._ Mais tu t'améliores.

\- C'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans cette position ?

\- J'aime quand tu es dans cette position.

\- Et là, je jurerais entendre le Bucky des années quarante. _Sourit Amélia._ Celui qui brisait des cœurs et faisait rougir les jeunes filles avec des phrases de ce genre.

Il esquissa un bref sourire avant de la libérer de son étreinte. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa se relever à son tour. Elle observa un long moment l'horizon avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Tu as demandé à Steve d'être ton témoin ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Je lui ai demandé quand il t'a appelé il y a trois jours. Il a accepté.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a accepté. Wanda sera ma demoiselle d'honneur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour me conduire à l'autel.

\- Tu espérais que ce soit Steve ?

\- Non. Non, j'espérais que Steve soit ton témoin.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé une robe ?

\- Non. Mais tu n'auras aucun détail sur ma robe une fois que je l'aurais trouvée.

\- Aucun ?

\- Aucun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais des traditions ?

\- On va vraiment s'ennuyer avec les traditions ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on va respecter les traditions. _Rit-elle._

\- De quelles traditions est-ce qu'on parle ?

\- Et bien, d'abord, il va falloir que tu découches la veille du mariage parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on se voit avant la cérémonie, ça porte malheur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une superstition.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a traversé il est hors de question de prendre une simple superstition à la légère. Ensuite, il faudra que je trouve quelque chose de vieux, de neuf, d'emprunté et de bleu.

\- Rien que ça ? _Ricana-t-il._

\- Et ensuite, il faudra que tu me portes pour passer la porte de notre maison.

\- Ça devrait être dans mes cordes. D'autres exigences ?

\- Après quelques verres, il y aura probablement le lancer du bouquet. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais qu'il tombe dans les mains de Wanda, juste pour voir la tête que fera Pietro.

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de l'inviter ?

Amélia laissa échapper un rire amusé et lui donner un léger coup d'épaule en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être que je devrais lui demander me conduire à l'autel ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi pas Barton ?

\- Je ne pense pas être assez proche de Barton pour lui demander ça.

\- Il sera présent ?

\- Laura m'a confirmé qu'ils viendraient avec les enfants.

\- Il est hors de question que tu demandes à Maximoff de te conduire à l'autel. _Reprit-il sérieusement._

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire. _Le rassura-t-elle._ Il va déjà falloir le convaincre de porter un costume.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas l'inviter du tout. Réfléchis-y, moins de stress pour toi.

\- Pietro viendra. _Sourit Amélia._ Je l'aime bien.

\- Tu aimes tout le monde, Amélia.

\- Pas tout le monde. Mais les jumeaux font partie du groupe. Et puis, il n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Je sais. Mais ça viendra. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour apprendre à l'apprécier.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. _Assura-t-il._

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Est-ce que tu veux inviter Natasha ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

La tête de Bucky se tourna brusquement vers elle, il l'étudia longuement, cherchant probablement une trace d'humour dans ses yeux, mais il n'en trouva aucune.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ça ne me dérangerai pas. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles l'inviter.

\- Pas moi. Si tu avais envie d'inviter Jack à notre mariage, je ne serais pas aussi conciliant.

\- Et c'est là toute la sagesse d'une femme. _Sourit-elle._ Nous les femmes, nous sommes capables de nous tenir et de ne pas se jeter à la gorge d'une ex.

\- Vraiment ? _S'amusa-t-il._ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Berlin ? Dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui as engagé le combat.

\- C'était il y a une éternité. _Tenta-t-elle de se défendre._ De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. D'abord, tu as décidé de ne plus t'enfuir et en plus de ça, tu m'as demandé en mariage. Les choses sont complètement différentes aujourd'hui. Si Natasha venait à notre mariage, il n'y aurait aucun problème entre nous.

\- Dommage, ça aurait pu être divertissant.

Il s'attira une nouvelle bousculade de la part de sa compagne qui lui arracha un rire. Ses rires étaient encore tellement rares qu'elle l'observa longuement tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Elle aimait tellement le voir aussi détendu.

\- Tant qu'on est en train de parler des divertissements, je crois que j'apprécierais si tu te contentais de faire quelque chose de simple pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Quelque chose de simple ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Tu pourrais éviter les strip-teaseuses ?

\- Les strip-teaseuses ? _Rit-il._ Parce que tu vois Steve dans un club de strip-tease ?

\- Pas Steve, non. Mais je suis à peu près certaine que Sam et Pietro essaieront de te traîner jusque-là. Ils vont probablement te sortir l'histoire du pauvre homme qui s'apprête à se marier et à renier la vie palpitante du célibataire.

\- Si je refuse les strip-teaseuses, tu refuses les strip-teaseurs.

\- Deal. _Sourit-elle._ Ce n'est de toute façon pas ce que j'avais en tête.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ?

\- Une simple soirée entre filles avec Wanda, Laura et les enfants. Bon, peut-être qu'on succombera au charme de Monsieur Grey quand les enfants seront couchés, mais ce n'est qu'un film.

\- Monsieur Grey ? _Répéta-t-il._ Est-ce que tu vas me demander de t'attacher pendant notre nuit de noces ?

\- Non. _Pouffa Amélia._ Mais je pourrais avoir envie de t'attacher.

\- Ça te rendrait folle. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Peut-être que j'aime avoir le pouvoir.

Bucky esquissa un sourire amusé et arqua un sourcil, une lueur profondément amusée brillait dans ses yeux et elle balaya son expression en secouant la tête.

\- Ou peut-être que tu n'es pas faite pour ce genre de chose ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Parce que toi oui ?

\- J'ai une idée ou deux.

\- Du moment qu'aucune de tes idées ne contient des fouets ou autres…

\- Dommage…

Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire amusé avant de se relever brusquement. Il fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jeta au sol à l'endroit même qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Il désigna le lac à quelques mètres d'eux tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

\- Viens te baigner avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. _Rit-elle._

\- Qui va nous voir ? Il n'y a que nous ici.

Face à la mine dubitative de sa compagne, il attrapa ses mains et la remit sur ses pieds. D'une main habile, il glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue pour arriver à ses cheveux qu'il détacha rapidement, renvoyant ses mèches ondulées sur ses yeux. Il s'empressa de dégager son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te promets de ne pas regarder. _Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres._

\- Menteur. _Rit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner._

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle tout en se débarrassant de son pantalon de jogging pour pénétrer dans l'eau uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Il disparut sous l'eau et elle se délecta de le voir émerger quelques secondes plus tard, les gouttes d'eau semblaient rouler le long de son torse musclé et c'est probablement cette vision qui termina de la convaincre. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle décida se débarrassa de ses chaussures et fit glisser son legging de sport le long de ses jambes avant de trottiner jusqu'à l'eau, elle entendit le rire de Bucky lorsqu'il la vit toujours vêtue de sa brassière de sport et de sa petite culotte.

\- Hors de question que je me baigne nue en plus jour.

Il la laissa nager jusqu'à lui et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, il l'attira contre son torse, et noua ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que les siens trouvèrent son cou et que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

\- Il n'y a pas de crocodiles dans ces eaux n'est-ce pas ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Pas que je sache. _La rassura-t-il._

Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles d'Amélia après cette dernière parole, ses mains glissèrent progressivement le long de ses hanches, caressèrent ses cuisses, fermement pressées de chaque côté de sa taille. Les doigts d'Amélia eux, semblaient être partout à la fois. L'une de ses mains ne quittait pas sa nuque tandis que l'autre glissait le long de son torse, se perdait dans son dos avant de revenir sur son torse.

\- Retiens ta respiration. _Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres._

\- Pourquoi ?

Sans lui fournir la moindre réponse et avant qu'elle ait pu protester, il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et avant même qu'elle ne puisse anticiper quoi que ce soit, elle fut submergée. Elle remonta à la surface quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux collés au visage et la bouche grande ouverte à la fois pour reprendre sa respiration et par surprise.

\- James Barnes ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Elle reçut un éclat de rire pour toute réponse, et son agacement s'évapora aussitôt. Elle repoussa ses cheveux et lui jeta un regard qui se voulait noir, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle luttait contre son propre sourire et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reçut une petite vaguelette au visage qu'elle cessa de lutter et qu'elle laissa son rire franchir ses lèvres, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bucky.

* * *

Je reste toujours à l'écoute de vos éventuelles envies,

si vous désirez lire un moment de vie entre nos deux tourtereaux ou entre d'autres personnes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !


	5. os 4 - Partie 1

Hello tout le monde !

Voici un nouvel OS, celui-ci aura une suite que j'ai déjà presque écrite

Sinon, vous avez vu la nouvelle bande annonce de Avengers Infinity War ? Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir !

* * *

Amélia aimait les enfants, c'était quelque chose que Bucky savait depuis longtemps maintenant. Et s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants, il faisait au moins l'effort de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle avait envie d'aller au village pour profiter de la présence d'autres personnes. Il n'était pas rare de la voir discuter avec de nouvelles personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et bien souvent, elle leur posait de nombreuses questions sur leur culture, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur les coutumes du pays dans lequel ils vivaient, mais la plupart du temps, elle préférait jouer avec les enfants tandis que Bucky, lui, préférait rester à l'écart. S'il pouvait gérer quelques personnes, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était censé se comporter avec eux. Alors il s'asseyait dans un coin et regardait Amélia.

À chaque fois qu'il la voyait entourée d'une ribambelle de gamins, qui venaient l'accueillir en criant et en sautant et en enlaçant sa taille, une émotion étrange naissait en lui, un mélange de ravissement et d'effarement, deux sentiments diamétralement opposés. Peu importe le nombre d'enfants qui courraient autour d'elle, elle n'oubliait jamais que Bucky était là, dans son coin en train de l'observer, et elle n'oubliait jamais de lui offrir l'un ou l'autre regard. Un jour, alors qu'elle tenait un ballon au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter que les enfants ne s'en emparent, elle l'invita d'un signe de la tête à se joindre à eux, invitation qu'il déclina rapidement d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je serais capitaine d'une équipe, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. _Tenta-t-elle d'argumenter._

Bucky secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, et dans son regard, elle put lire toute sa détermination, et elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse positive. Elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré et une moue boudeuse prit momentanément place sur son visage, bien vite remplacée lorsqu'elle agita la main en direction de quelqu'un dans son dos. Après un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, il vit T'Challa approcher accompagné d'une femme, une femme qu'il voyait rarement mais qu'Amélia avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer et qu'elle appréciait, Shuri, la sœur de T'Challa.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? _Proposa-t-elle à Amélia qui s'empressa d'hocher la tête._

Son regard traîna cependant un peu plus longtemps sur Bucky, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard, et sans même qu'elle lui pose la question, il savait qu'elle voulait savoir si ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester seul avec T'Challa. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il hocha la tête qu'elle se détourna enfin pour commencer à former son équipe. La scène lui rappelait vaguement le baptême du dernier des Barton où la jeune femme s'était retrouvée presque dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui, à jouer avec les enfants.

\- Amélia a l'air en forme. _Commença T'Challa._

\- Elle va bien.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle nous apporte son aide.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'elle ne se met pas en danger, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

\- Je ne la mettrais pas volontairement en danger.

Bucky savait que T'Challa éprouvait une profonde sympathie pour Amélia. Et il savait que le sentiment était réciproque. Elle était tellement reconnaissante d'avoir l'occasion de reprendre une vie normale au Wakanda et pour être honnête, lui aussi l'était. Mais Bucky était beaucoup moins expressif qu'Amélia.

\- Vous non. Mais elle, oui. Si le demandiez, elle retournerait sur le terrain.

\- Mais je ne le lui demanderai pas.

\- C'est ce que j'espérais entendre. _Avoua Bucky sans détourner ses yeux d'Amélia._ Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour aller sur le terrain, c'est à moi qu'il faut le demander, pas à elle.

\- Est-ce qu'elle partage votre point de vue ?

\- Non. _Ricana-t-il en secouant la tête._

Et c'était vrai. Si Amélia apprenait qu'il proposait à T'Challa de l'aide, il en entendrait probablement parler pendant les prochaines semaines et il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait droit à la soupe à la grimace pendant plusieurs jours d'affilées.

\- Elle m'a dit que vous aviez repris les entraînements ? _Interrogea le roi._

\- C'est ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je pourrais vous proposer mon aide mais je pense connaître votre opinion à ce sujet.

Bucky avait vu T'Challa se battre, il s'était même mesuré à l'homme debout à ses côtés, et il connaissait l'intensité qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Il avait une technique à laquelle Amélia n'était pas prête à se mesurer. Certes, elle avait fait de nets progrès mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour quelqu'un comme T'Challa. Et même si au fond de lui il espérait qu'elle ne le soit jamais, Bucky savait parfaitement que ses compétences pourraient peut-être un jour lui servir.

\- Elle n'est pas prête.

T'Challa esquissa un sourire et son regard se détourna du groupe à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Elle n'aimerait pas entendre ça. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'aime pas entendre. M'entendre critiquer son niveau au combat au corps à corps est l'une d'entre elles.

\- Elle a du talent.

\- Elle en a. _Confirma-t-il en hochant la tête._

\- C'était elle le sniper à Berlin. Elle a visé la tête, ça aurait tué n'importe qui d'autre. Et elle a fait changer Natasha Romanoff d'avis. Elle est douée. Elle devait être un bon agent lorsqu'elle travaillait au SHIELD.

\- Elle l'était. C'était un très bon agent.

\- Je pourrais avoir besoin de personne comme elle dans mon entourage. Pas simplement pour aller sur le terrain. Je crois qu'elle pourrait me donner un avis objectif sur certains sujets délicats. Jusqu'à maintenant, je lui ai toujours demandé de l'aide pour des choses très simples je voulais d'abord voir avec vous.

\- C'est ça qu'elle n'aimerait pas entendre. Si elle savait que vous me demandiez mon aval avant de lui proposer un travail, elle le refuserait probablement parce qu'elle penserait que vous doutez de ses compétences. Alors que c'est tout le contraire, vous la tenez en estime.

\- C'est quelqu'un de fort, plus fort qu'elle n'en a l'air. Les mois que vous avez passé parmi nous m'a permis de la côtoyer et d'apprendre à la connaitre. Son obstination n'a jamais flanché.

\- Je ne la laisserais pas retourner sur le terrain. Et un jour elle m'en voudra certainement pour ça. Mais si elle veut un travail de bureau, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Retourner sur le terrain. _Clarifia-t-il face à la moue interrogative de Barnes._

Il hocha la tête en direction de la jeune femme qui semblait avoir temporairement quitté le jeu et qui tenait maintenant dans ses bras une petite fille dont les doigts étaient enfouis dans ses cheveux. Et alors qu'il le croyait impossible, l'expression d'Amélia était bien plus douce, bien plus tendre, il ne l'avait probablement jamais vue comme ça sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle avait tenu le bébé de Barton dans ses bras. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, c'étaient les deux seules fois où il l'avait vue comme ça. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge et Barnes sentit une boule se former dans la sienne, elle ouvrit grand la bouche, tentant d'attraper les petits doigts de l'enfant avant de rire à nouveau lorsqu'elle réussit à faire rire le bambin.

\- Vous aurez toujours un refuge ici. _Assura T'Challa._

Cette scène semblait repasser en boucle dans sa tête et la promesse de T'Challa aussi. Ils semblait incapable de se vider la tête et de penser à autre chose, cette scène l'obnubilait. Et Amélia remarqua rapidement son trouble.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé, T'Challa et toi ? _S'enquit-elle._

Ils étaient rentrés depuis de longues heures et si elle avait accepté son silence sans broncher, elle semblait maintenant vouloir des réponses. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur la balancelle qu'ils avaient sur leur perron, Amélia avait un verre de thé glacé à la main tandis qu'une bière reposait dans la sienne. Il regardait l'horizon et elle le regardait lui.

\- On discutait de toi. _Avoua-t-il._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez sur moi ?

\- Il voudrait que tu travailles avec lui. Ce serait plutôt un travail de bureau.

\- Il ne t'a pas demandé l'autorisation de me proposer ce travail n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. _Mentit-il avant de boire une gorgée._ Il voulait simplement être sûr que ça pouvait t'intéresser.

\- Il t'a demandé l'autorisation. _Comprit-elle._ Après tout ce temps, j'arrive à voir quand tu me mens.

\- Pas toujours. _Murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle._

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Amélia ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as envie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton futur ?

\- Notre futur. _Corrigea-t-elle._

\- Notre futur. _Répéta-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle._

\- D'abord, j'aimerais que notre mariage se passe sans encombre.

\- Je ne parle pas du mariage.

\- Alors de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Parce que je ne te suis pas.

L'homme à ses côtés détourna à nouveau les yeux, il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle le trouve dans cet état au petit matin, lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais il était plus rare qu'elle le voit comme ça en pleine journée, il était habituellement bien plus détendu et cette distance qui semblait émaner de lui n'était jamais aussi présente qu'à cet instant. Elle déposa son verre sur le plancher et posa une main sur son bras valide. La fraîcheur de sa paume contre la chaleur de son corps sembla le faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bucky ? _S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce._

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

\- À te marier ? On est pas obligé de le faire. On peut attendre. Rien ne nous force à aller aussi vite.

\- Ce n'est pas le mariage, Amélia. C'est ce qui pourrait aller avec le mariage.

\- Là, tu es vraiment incohérent.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à avoir des enfants.

Et en tournant la tête pour jauger sa réaction, il vit cet étonnement se peindre sur ses traits, il lui sembla que ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller mais elle se ressaisit tellement vite qu'il en douta quelques secondes. Mais l'étonnement laissa vite place à une toute autre expression, et il comprit qu'elle était blessée et il se détesta d'être celui qui la blessait, encore une fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. _Tenta-t-elle de réfuter._

\- C'est vrai. Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. On en a même jamais parlé.

\- Alors d'où te vient cette idée ?

\- Ça fait un petit temps que j'y pense. Mais je ne t'en parlais pas avant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as décidé de m'en parler maintenant ?

\- Parce que quand je te vois avec un enfant dans les bras je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'y penser.

\- Tu parles de cette petite fille ? Si les enfants te mettent mal à l'aise…

\- Alors quoi ? _Interrompit-il._ Tu renonceras à ça aussi ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui je le ferais.

Sa réponse ne sembla cependant pas le contenter, il se passa une main sur le visage soupira d'exaspération.

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu renonces à quoi que ce soit à cause de moi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement, Bucky ? _S'agaça-t-elle._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te dise que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfants, uniquement pour te rassurer ? Je croyais qu'on était honnête l'un envers l'autre mais si c'est un mensonge que tu veux, alors d'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Alors ne réagis pas comme ça quand je ne te donne pas une réponse satisfaisante. Est-ce que je veux des enfants ? Certainement. Est-ce que je serais prête à y renoncer si tu me disais que c'était un non catégorique pour toi ? Probablement. Je n'ai pas d'autres réponses à te fournir.

\- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ?

\- Ça dépends, est-ce que tu comptes encore me parler de mon désir d'avoir des enfants et que visiblement toi ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Oh je t'en prie. _Maugréa-t-elle._ C'est cette idée précise qui t'a poussé à me quitter la première fois. Et c'est encore cette idée qui te met dans cet état.

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes que tu aurais pu rencontrer.

\- Ne me refais pas ce coup-là.

\- Mais c'est la vérité. On n'aura peut-être jamais une vie stable.

\- On a une vie stable ! _Contredit-elle._

\- Pour le moment !

\- Regarde Barton, le SHIELD l'a aidé à cacher sa famille pendant des années.

\- Mais on n'a pas le SHIELD dernière nous.

\- On a T'Challa ! C'est son pays, on est protégé. En quoi est-ce que la situation est différente ?

\- Je ne veux pas te promettre quelque chose qui pourrait ne jamais arriver.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me promettre quoi que ce soit ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas laisser ce genre d'incertitude te faire douter de nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe. _Assura-t-il._

Elle se releva brusquement et fit quelques pas sur le perron, elle tourna brièvement la tête vers lui avant de s'intéresser au paysage.

\- Il y a autre chose. _Tenta-t-il._

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'en parler maintenant ?

\- Tu as dit qu'on devait être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

Sa réflexion attira l'attention d'Amélia, elle se tourna vivement vers lui et plissa les yeux. Le rouge sur ses joues trahissait l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle était actuellement, les poings serrés le long de son corps aussi.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.

\- Parfait, est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'en entendre parler ? _Râla-t-elle._

\- J'ai retrouvé ta mère.


	6. OS 4 - Partie 2

Hello tout le monde !

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à poster la suite et je m'en veux terriblement !

Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y aura (encore) une suite à cet OS

J'espère que ça vous plaira

A bientôt !

 **Nesple** : Honnêtement la bande annonce est une tuerie ! J'ai tellement hâte de le voir... Je sens qu'ils vont encore nous sortir une petite merveille !

* * *

Les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent sa déclaration furent glaçantes. Le regard d'Amélia se fit instantanément plus noir.

· Tu as fait quoi ? _Répéta-t-elle lentement._ Non, tu sais quoi ? _S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche._ Ne le répète pas.

· Laisse-moi t'expliquer. _Tenta-t-il._

· M'expliquer ?

Sa voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus et lorsqu'il esquissa un pas vers elle, elle se recula brusquement en secouant vivement la tête. Il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration, sans doute pour se calmer mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

· Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

· Je l'ai fait en pensant que ça pourrait te faire plaisir.

· Me faire plaisir ?! _Cria-t-elle._ Comment est-ce que tu as pu prendre cette décision sans m'en parler ?! Toi mieux que personne tu étais censé savoir que la retrouver était la dernière chose que je voulais !

· J'ai cru que…

· Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ?

· Tu m'en as parlé et j'ai voulu le faire pour toi ! _S'écria-t-il à son tour._ Tu m'en as parlé quand on était à la ferme des Barton, avant la Sokovie, tu te souviens ? Tu as dit que tu te posais des questions…

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait…

 _" La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures, pourtant, Amélia était incapable de dormir, assise sur les marches du perron des Barton, son regard fixait un point invisible et trop préoccupée par ses propres pensées, elle n'entendit pas Barnes la rejoindre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle sembla revenir à la réalité._

· _Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa-t-il._

· _J'étais ailleurs…_

· _Tu vas bien ?_

· _Tout va bien. Sourit-elle. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?_

· _Je me demandais où tu étais._

· _Je pensais à ma mère. Avoua-t-elle à voix basse. C'est probablement cet endroit qui me travaille un peu, tu sais, les enfants, Laura, Clint._

· _Je croyais que tu n'avais personne ? Que tu avais perdu tes parents ?_

· _Non. Je ne suis pas orpheline enfin, pas à proprement parler. Ma mère est vivante. J'ai vécu avec ma mère quelques années, j'ai encore quelques souvenirs, vagues mais quelques-uns quand même._

· _Je ne savais pas._

· _Je n'aime pas en parler. C'est le genre de chose que je préfère garder pour moi._

· _Est-ce que ce sont de bons souvenirs ?_

· _Ma mère ne me traitait pas mal. Pas que je m'en souvienne en tout cas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de bons souvenirs, je les trouve plutôt cruels en fait. Ces souvenirs mes rappellent tous ce que j'ai jamais pu avoir. Et, plus j'ai grandi, plus ces souvenirs sont devenus douloureux. J'ai grandi en me demandant qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à m'abandonner._

· _Tu as des souvenirs de…_

· _De la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ? De la façon dont ça s'est fait ? Interrogea-t-elle._

 _Elle vit Barnes hocher la tête et elle détourna les yeux, à nouveau son regard se fit plus distant, elle inspira bruyamment avant de hocher la tête._

· _Je me souviens d'un train. Expliqua-t-elle. J'étais sur une banquette et j'avais un sac à mes pieds. Elle était assise à côté de moi. Je ne me souviens pas avec précision de ses traits, je me souviens juste qu'elle était là et de sa voix qui me disait de fermer les yeux. Je crois que je me suis endormie, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais seule avec cet homme penché devant moi._

· _Elle n'a jamais essayé de te retrouver ?_

· _Non._

· _Et toi ?_

· _Non. Jamais. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Je n'ai pas de nom, je serais même incapable de la décrire avec précision._

· _Tu voudrais la retrouver ? La revoir ?_

· _Une part de moi voudra certainement toujours des réponses._

· _Mais ?_

· _Mais je suis tellement en colère. J'éprouve tellement de rancœur. Avoua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en aurais envie. "_

Les lèvres d'Amélia s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard.

· Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la voir ! Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais, je t'ai dit que…

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Et la voir comme ça, fit apparaître une boule au fond de sa gorge. Il combla rapidement l'espace qui les séparait, sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'échapper et referma les bras autour de son corps, l'attirant contre son torse. Si elle resta stoïque les premières secondes, la réaction qu'il obtenu par la suite n'était probablement pas celle qu'il espérait. Elle posa les paumes contre son torse et le repoussa brusquement, elle garda une main tendue en face d'elle, lui faisant signe de ne pas tenter de l'approcher à nouveau.

· Je suis désolé. _Souffla-t-il._

· Depuis combien de temps ?

· Amélia…

· Combien de temps ? _S'écria-t-elle._

· Après la Sokovie, avant qu'on parte à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle secoua vivement la tête en se reculant.

· Laisse-moi t'expliquer. _Tenta-t-il._

· Je ne veux rien savoir.

Il la regarda descendre en trombe les escaliers de leur perron, elle manqua de peu de rater la dernière marche mais elle ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

· Où est-ce que tu vas ? _Interrogea-t-il en la suivant._

· Laisse-moi.

· Il va faire nuit, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

· J'ai besoin d'être seule.

· D'accord, alors je vais partir. Reste ici, je te laisse la maison, je m'en vais.

Il s'empara doucement de son bras pour tenter de la retenir mais il eut droit à un nouvel excès de colère.

· Laisse-moi ! _Hurla-t-elle._ Laisse-moi tranquille, tu en as assez fait !

Son regard noir et le ton qu'elle employa, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, il la lâcha brusquement et la laissa s'éloigner de lui et Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'observer sa silhouette s'éloigner de chez eux.

Sa première heure de solitude, s'écoula avec une lenteur insoutenable. Assis à la table de la cuisine, ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, les sens en alerte, il tendait l'oreille, espérant entendre Amélia revenir chez eux. Il se fichait si elle était toujours en colère, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle rentre. Il préférait qu'elle l'ignore ou qu'elle lui hurle dessus ou encore qu'elle le mette à la porte plutôt que de la savoir seule dehors. Il voulait la savoir en sécurité.

Il ne résista qu'une demi-heure de plus avant de se relever, il se mit à faire les cents pas avant de regagner le salon pour s'emparer du téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. Il s'écoula quinze autres minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à fouiller dans son répertoire, il s'arrêta sur le prénom de Steve et pesa le pour et le contre avant de l'appeler. Il décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie et Bucky tenta d'ignorer la surprise dans sa voix lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Amélia qui appelait.

· Est-ce qu'Amélia a essayé de t'appeler ? _Interrogea-t-il brusquement._

· Non. Pourquoi ? Tout va bien ?

· Tout va bien. _Mentit-il._

· Bucky ?

· On s'est disputé. Elle est partie il y a presque deux heures et je m'inquiète.

· Tu es allé voir T'Challa ?

· Non. Tu es la première personne que j'appelle.

· On n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. On peut rentrer plus tôt ? _Proposa Steve._

· Non. Non ça devrait aller.

· Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bucky ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à partir ?

· J'ai fait une erreur. _Avoua-t-il._

Leur conversation téléphonique fut de courte durée, Steve proposa une nouvelle fois de rentrer, proposition que Bucky déclina. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il décida de partir à sa recherche mais alors qu'il allait quitter la maison, la silhouette bien connue de la jeune femme apparu sous ses yeux, la main tendue, prête à s'emparer de la poignée de porte, la surprise dans ses yeux, l'informa qu'il l'avait devancée en ouvrant la porte aussi rapidement.

· Tu es là.

· Bien sûr que je suis là.

Elle arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il resta planté devant elle, l'empêchant de rentrer et bien vite il s'effaça, il l'observa passer la porte pour aller rejoindre le salon. Il la suivit presque prudemment. Et fut tenté de détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et qu'elle croisa son regard.

· Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Sa voix était à nouveau calme, ses yeux étaient secs mais rouges, dernier vestige des larmes qu'elle avait versée.

· Je pensais te le dire plus tôt. _Avoua-t-il._ Te dire que j'avais une adresse, te proposer d'aller la rencontrer.

· Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

· Parce que j'ai vu que ça ne t'avait pas plu te revoir Jack. Et j'ai eu peur de ta réaction.

· Tu savais que je ne voulais pas la voir.

· Je sais. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un jour tu en aurais peut-être envie. Qu'un jour tu voudrais les réponses aux questions que tu te poses depuis si longtemps.

· Tu as des informations sur elle ?

· Oui.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de tapoter la place vacante à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

· Je suis désolée. _Murmura-t-elle._ Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait.

· Non, tu avais raison de réagir de cette façon. Je l'ai cherché.

· Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ? Tu connais son nom ?

· Elle s'appelle Mélissa Hatley. Elle vit dans l'Illinois.

· Tu as une photo d'elle ?

· Pas sur moi.

· Comment elle est ?

· Tu lui ressembles. Beaucoup. Ses yeux sont bruns, en dehors de ça, vous avez le même visage, les mêmes cheveux bruns, le même nez.

· Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus ?

· Pas grand-chose. Elle travaille dans un cabinet d'avocat près de Chicago.

· Est-ce qu'elle est… mariée ? Elle a des enfants ?

· Elle est divorcée. Elle a deux enfants.

Il se doutait que cette nouvelle ne devait pas être simple à entendre pour Amélia. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux toutes ses interrogations, interrogations qu'elle prenait toujours grand soin de repousser dans un coin de sa tête, revenir au galop pour la hanter à nouveau.

· Comment tu as fait pour la retrouver ? _S'enquit-elle._

· Ce n'était pas si compliqué. J'ai cherché par rapport à ta date de naissance, je suis remonté jusqu'à ton dossier. J'ai cherché les naissances dans les hôpitaux des environs et j'ai réussi à remonter jusqu'à elle. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

· J'ai jamais voulu savoir. _Confia-t-elle._

· Je suis désolé.

La brunette repoussa son excuse d'un mouvement de tête et se passa les mains sur le visage, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

· On pourrait aller la voir. _Proposa-t-il._ Tu pourrais lui poser toutes les questions que tu as envie de lui poser.

· Elle appellera la police dès qu'elle nous verra. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire.

· Peut-être qu'un jour tu le voudras.

· Parce que tu crois qu'elle me dira la vérité quand je lui demanderai pourquoi elle m'a abandonné ? Pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu me retrouver ?

· Peut-être qu'elle a envie de te revoir.

· Ou peut-être qu'elle a simplement préféré oublier que j'existais.

Prudemment, il tendit les bras vers elle, et les enroula autour d'elle, l'attirant contre son corps. Il s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle ne le repousse mais après quelques longues secondes d'immobilité, il la sentit se mouvoir pour s'approcher de lui et accepter son étreinte. Il ignorait combien de temps ils passèrent dans cette position, fermement pressés l'un contre l'autre.

· Moi aussi j'ai peur. _Murmura-t-elle._

· De quoi ?

· Des enfants.

· Tu seras parfaite. _Assura-t-il._

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de cette phrase, elle l'étudia longuement avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers elle. Elle commença par se demander s'il savait ce qu'il disait et s'il savait que sa phrase laissait une porte ouverte et puis, lorsqu'elle le vit esquisser un bref sourire, ses interrogations s'envolèrent, il laissait définitivement une porte ouverte.

· Pas tout de suite. _Tempéra-t-il._

· Pas tout de suite. _Accepta-t-elle en reposant la tête contre son torse._

· Un jour.

· Ça me va. _Sourit-elle._


	7. OS 4 - Partie 3

Hello tout le monde !

Voici la suite et fin de l'OS 4 et j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire.

Sinon, qui a vu Infinity War ? Le film m'a inspiré quelques petits textes qui arriveront prochainement !

* * *

Amélia entendit parler du retour de Steve et les autres le lendemain lorsqu'elle arriva au laboratoire pour saluer Shuri, escale qu'elle faisait chaque jour avant d'aller saluer T'Challa et de lui demander quelles étaient ses instructions pour la journée. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le roi. Comme la plupart du temps, il était dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à une salle du trône. Debout face à la vitre, les mains croisées derrière le dos, il regardait la ville d'un air sérieux.

\- Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? _Interrogea-t-elle en se postant à ses côtés._

\- Vous inquiéter ?

\- Vous avez l'air sérieux.

\- C'est inhabituel ?

\- Ce n'est jamais bon quand vous froncez les sourcils. _Fit-elle en haussant les épaules._ Vous avez des problèmes ?

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

\- Steve ramène des mauvaises nouvelles ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Non. Ce n'est pas Steve. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problème ?

\- Pas de problème à proprement parler.

\- Mais ?

\- Il y a des choses qui je vous ai cachées.

\- Vous aussi ? _Marmonna-t-elle._

Cette fois, il se tourna complètement vers elle, sourcil arqué et lueur interrogative dans le regard, il ne reçut cependant aucun détail supplémentaire et il ne chercha pas à en avoir.

\- Certaines personnes de mon entourage pensent que je ne devrais pas garder toutes nos ressources cachées mais que je devrais en faire profiter le monde. _Énonça-t-il._

\- Ça me semble être un conseil avisé. _Approuva-t-elle._

\- Si je voulais partager nos connaissances, il faudrait que je fasse tomber les frontières et dans ce cas, le Wakanda ne serait plus un pays aussi secret qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui.

\- Vous voulez dire, que nous ne serions plus en sécurité ?

\- Vous aurez toujours une place ici. Partager notre savoir ne veut pas dire que nous partagerions tous nos secrets.

\- Comme tout le vibranium que vous cachez ?

\- Vous pensez que le vibranium ne devrait pas rester secret ?

\- Non, je pense que c'est mieux si le monde continue de penser que vous n'avez plus de vibranium à votre disposition.

\- Nous nous accordons sur ce point. _Sourit-il._

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi troublé ?

\- Je pensais simplement aux erreurs commises par le passé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé, mais vous pouvez améliorer l'avenir. C'est là-dessus que vous devriez vous concentrer.

\- Ce sont des paroles sages.

Amélia esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules. Elle observa T'Challa se mouvoir de la pièce pour aller se servir un verre d'eau, d'un hochement de tête, il l'invita à le suivre et lui fit signer de s'installer à côté de lui après lui avoir tendu un verre. Il dut remarquer son hésitation, car il esquissa un sourire.

\- Installez-vous. _Insista-t-il._

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour gaspiller votre temps.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. _Assura-t-il._ J'aimerais discuter avec vous.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ne prenez pas cet air surpris. Asseyez-vous.

Après quelques nouvelles secondes de réflexion, Amélia hocha lentement la tête et s'installa.

\- Vous avez l'air fatiguée. _Constata-t-il._

\- Merci.

\- Vous dormez mal ?

\- Je dors peu. _Nuança-t-elle._

\- Est-ce que tout va bien avec le Sergent Barnes ?

\- Il n'y a eu aucune rechute, si c'est-ce que vous cherchez à savoir. Je n'ai plus vu aucun signe du Soldat de l'Hiver depuis qu'il est réveillé.

\- Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées hier, lorsque vous êtes rentrés.

\- C'est Bucky. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules._ Ça lui arrive.

\- Bien. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. _Assura-t-elle._ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous aujourd'hui.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Quelqu'un a d'autres projets pour vous.

\- Ce n'est pas Bucky, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En fait, c'est moi. J'ai demandé à T'Challa si tu pouvais avoir ta journée.

La brunette tourna brusquement la tête à cette nouvelle interruption et dû se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Steve. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il arborait des cheveux plus longs maintenant, et une barbe épaisse tapissait ses joues, lui donnant un air négligé qui lui allait si bien.

\- Tu es prête à y aller ? _Interrogea-t-il._

Amélia lança un dernier regard à T'Challa qui lui fit signe d'un hochement de tête qu'elle était libre de partir. Les premières minutes passées ensemble, se firent dans le silence le plus complet. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau à l'extérieur que Steve ouvrit la bouche.

\- Bucky m'a appelé hier soir. _Annonça-t-il._

\- Je sais. Il n'a pas effacé l'historique d'appel. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas dû t'appeler.

\- Il était inquiet.

\- Nous avons eu un désaccord. Il ne peut pas t'appeler à chaque fois que ça arrive.

\- Quel genre de désaccord ?

\- D'ordre privé.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Steve et il arqua un sourcil. Ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, des années qu'ils se parlaient de tout et de rien, qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Et la voir, soudainement gênée par sa question l'amusa profondément.

\- Le mariage n'est pas annulé n'est-ce pas ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Le mariage est maintenu.

\- Ce n'était pas le mariage mais c'était suffisamment important pour que tu partes et que Bucky m'appelle.

\- Ça peut arriver. Tous les couples se disputent.

\- Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé que tu décides de claquer la porte ?

\- Il y a une première fois à tout. _Fit-elle en haussant les épaules._

Steve sembla se contenter de ses réponses pendant un long moment. Il la guida hors de la ville, et ce n'est que l'autre qu'ils furent en face d'une plaine, que Steve s'arrêta. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol et le soldat observa du coin de l'œil la jeune femme, elle, elle observait l'horizon, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle en la poussant, il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de venir à lui, il devait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers lui. Alors, il se contenta de rester patiemment assis à côté d'elle.

\- Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir des enfants. _Finit-elle par lâcher au bout de près d'une heure de silence._

Elle tourna la tête vers Steve pour jauger sa réaction mais il resta de marbre, son regard trouva le sien et elle ne trouva pas d'étonnement dans son regard.

\- Ça te semble si étonnant que ça ? _S'enquit-il sans la lâcher des yeux._ Après tout ce qu'il a vécu ?

\- S'il n'est pas capable de laisser son passé derrière lui, alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer de l'avenir ?

\- Il faut que tu lui laisses du temps.

\- Je sais. _Soupira-t-elle._ Et crois-moi, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Et je me sens tellement égoïste de me plaindre.

\- Tu ne te plains pas.

\- Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

\- Tu es en train de parler à un ami parce que tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive.

\- Et est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé ?

\- Parce que Bucky me parle de ce genre de chose ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Est-ce que vous en avez discuté ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Vous avez réglé le problème ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles aussi pensive ?

\- Il y a plus.

\- Plus ? _Répéta-t-il dubitatif._

\- Il a retrouvé ma mère.

S'il y avait un sujet qu'Amélia abordait rarement c'était sa famille. Steve savait qu'elle n'avait personne, il savait que sa mère l'avait abandonnée, il connaissait les grandes lignes et il ne l'avait interrogée qu'une seule fois à ce propos. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait demandé si elle avait tenté de retrouver sa mère, son visage s'était soudainement fermé et sa réponse avait été catégorique : Non. Il avait bien vu l'effet que ça avait eu sur elle de devoir se remémorer ces souvenirs douloureux et il n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet par la suite.

\- Comment ?

\- Au QG, avant qu'on parte à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il a cru me rendre service.

\- Et il ne t'en avait pas parlé avant ?

\- Non. Jamais. Il n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet avec moi. La dernière fois qu'on en a discuté c'était chez Clint.

\- Il ne pensait pas à mal.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai compris. Mais, il a lâché ça comme une bombe et… je ne savais pas comment réagir alors j'ai préféré prendre l'air et y réfléchir.

\- Tu voudrais aller la voir ?

\- Non. _Répondit-elle vivement._ Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne pense pas être prête à la rencontrer.

\- Est-ce que tu seras prête un jour ?

\- Probablement pas.

\- Ça pourrait te faire du bien. Tu pourrais avoir des réponses à tes questions.

\- Je sais.

\- Si un jour tu as envie de sauter le pas, tu peux compter sur moi.

Amélia esquissa un sourire et posa la main sur son bras, elle exerça une pression suffisante pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était reconnaissante et les deux amis replongèrent dans le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces dernières semaines ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- T'Challa nous avait parlé d'un transfert douteux d'armes. Alors, on est allé jeter un œil.

\- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu sur le territoire, ni toi, ni les autres. Il faut que tu sois prudent.

\- On est prudents. _Assura-t-il._

\- On n'est jamais assez prudent.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Quoi ?

\- D'aider. D'intervenir même si tu connais les risques que tu encours.

\- Si je ne peux pas aider, alors à quoi est-ce que je sers ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu te contenteras de la retraire ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Un jour. Peut-être. Et toi, est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Ça me convient. _Assura Amélia._

\- Vraiment ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Je ne reste pas sans rien faire, je travaille pour T'Challa, je passe mon temps.

\- Et Bucky ? Est-ce qu'il parle de reprendre du service ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'occupe ?

\- Parfois il m'accompagne au bureau, on a repris les entraînements, parfois il entraîne les jeunes recrues de T'Challa.

\- Il lui a proposé un travail ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, et j'espère qu'il ne le fera pas.

\- Tu crois qu'il n'est pas prêt ?

\- Je ne sais pas. _Avoua-t-elle._ Parfois, il se réveille en pleine nuit et je le retrouve au petit matin en train de nettoyer les armes qu'il a cachées un peu partout dans la maison.

\- Il a caché des armes chez vous ?

\- Jusque dans la salle de bain. _Confirma-t-elle._ Il vérifie tous les deux jours qu'elles sont toujours à la même place.

\- Il fait encore des cauchemars ?

\- Pas toutes les nuits. Mais ça lui arrive encore. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis New York, parfois j'ai l'impression de revoir le jeune soldat de Brooklyn dont tu me parlais.

\- Je suis content que tu sois avec lui. Sans toi il ne serait pas où il en est aujourd'hui.

\- Sans moi tu n'aurais probablement pas réussi cette embuscade à Baltimore. _Sourit-elle._

\- Probablement pas.

\- Je savais dès le début que je serais un élément essentiel à la réussite de ton plan.

\- Comment vont tes chevilles ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire amusé et Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux, repoussant les mèches qui étaient venues s'écraser sur son front.

\- Si tu as besoin d'une coupe de cheveux je pourrais, éventuellement, t'aider. _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Toi ? Me couper les cheveux ?

\- Je coupe sans arrêt ceux de Bucky.

Face à la moue dubitative de Steve, Amélia laissa échapper un ricanement amusé et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

\- Tu devrais venir dîner à la maison ce soir. _Proposa-t-elle._ Tu nous raconteras tes aventures au pays.

\- Je t'ai déjà tout raconté.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as omis certains détails.

\- Je viendrais.

\- Parfait. _Sourit-elle._


	8. OS 5 - The Wedding

Depuis sa place devant le miroir, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brièvement pour finalement se refermer. Elle lança un dernier regard à son reflet avant de passer une main nerveuse sur les voiles de sa robe. Elle ajusta le collier autour de son cou et remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui étaient pourtant parfaits.

\- Bucky, si c'est toi, il faut que tu sortes de cette pièce, tout de suite. Il est hors de question qu'on se voit avant la cérémonie.

\- C'est moi.

La brunette se retourna vivement quitta la protection de son paravent pour s'aventurer plus loin dans la pièce. Elle rencontra le regard de Steve et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _S'enquit-elle._ Ce n'est pas très old school, je te l'accorde.

Il était clair que sa robe ne ressemblait en rien aux robes qu'il avait vu dans les années qua Le dessus de sa robe était recouvert de strass, d'épaisses bretelles blanches se perdaient dans son dos pour former un décolleté en v à l'avant de son buste et dans son dos. Le bas de sa robe était composé de nombreux voiles, donnant un côté très aériens à la robe. Rien qu'à la voir passer sans arrêt sur mains sur son jupon, il pouvait dire qu'elle était nerveuse. Sans oublier le sourire figé qu'elle lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Tu es parfaite. _Assura-t-il en lui souriant._

\- Tu n'es pas ici pour m'annoncer qu'il a changé d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. _Rit-il._ Il est aussi nerveux que toi.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Pietro ? _S'enquit-elle._ Il est censé avoir les alliances.

\- Il a les alliances.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu les as vues ?

\- Je les aies vues. _La rassura-t-il._ Tout se passera comme prévu, Amélia. Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien. La seule chose que tu dois faire c'est profiter de cette journée, parce que c'est la tienne et celle de Bucky.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et fit quelques pas vers la chaise qui trônait non loin de là. Avec le plus grand soin elle s'y installa et l'invita à en faire de même.

\- J'ai toujours peur de voir débarquer Ross en plein milieu de la cérémonie.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. T'Challa a fait renforcer la sécurité.

\- Je sais. Il m'en a parlé.

\- Tout se passera bien. _Répéta-t-il._

\- Sauf s'il dit non et qu'il prend ses jambes à son cou.

\- Tu peux me croire, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'allais me marier. _Soupira-t-elle._

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que Bucky allait se marier.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire et Steve porta une main à sa veste de costume, il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin qu'il posa dans les mains de la jeune femme. Il l'encouragea d'un sourire à l'ouvrir et lorsqu'elle le fit, il vit ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes.

\- Il appartenait à ma mère. _Expliqua-t-il._ Je l'ai récupéré après m'être réveillé.

\- Steve… je ne peux pas accepter

\- Je veux que tu l'ais.

\- Steve…

\- Bucky et toi vous êtes de la famille.

Ses doigts caressèrent presque prudemment le bijou, il s'agissait d'une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon orné d'une magnifique pierre bleue. Amélia savait parfaitement que Steve ne possédait que peu de chose ayant appartenu à sa mère et ça rendait ce bijou encore plus précieux qu'il ne l'était.

\- Tu permets ? _S'enquit-il._

 _-_ Bien sûr.

Elle caressa le médaillon à l'instant où elle le sentit se déposer contre sa poitrine. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Steve et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle.

\- Merci Steve. _Souffla-t-elle._

 _-_ Tu es prête ? _S'enquit-il en s'éloignant d'elle._

 _-_ Je suis morte de peur.

\- Tout va bien se passer. _La rassura-t-il._ Bucky et toi vous êtes solides, le mariage ce n'est que la suite logique de votre relation.

\- Merci d'être là.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu manquer ce jour ?

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux et ils tournèrent simultanément la tête pour voir Wanda. Elle avait elle aussi revêtu sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, il s'agissait d'une longue robe bleue pâle donc les bretelles faites de voiles retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait cependant décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés, ils tombaient en cascades autour de son visage. La jeune femme resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer de peur de ne les déranger plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Amélia. _Sourit Steve._

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner pour finalement quitter la pièce, laissant les deux femmes entre elles.

\- Pietro a toujours les alliances. _Assura-t-elle._

 _-_ Merci Wanda.

La brunette s'approcha de la future mariée et son regard se posa sur son médaillon.

\- Il est magnifique. _Sourit-elle._ Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle détacha le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet pour le mettre au poignet d'Amélia.

\- Quelque chose d'emprunté. Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il te manquait pour que la tradition soit respectée.

\- Merci Wanda.

\- J'ai vu Bucky. Il est très nerveux. Comme toi.

\- Est-ce qu'il porte sa cravate ?

\- Il a réussi à la nouer lui-même. _Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête._ Les invités sont arrivés alors quand tu es prête…

Amélia hocha la tête et pris son bouquet posé sur le lit et laissa Wanda lui mettre son voile avant qu'elles ne quittent sa chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle approchait du lieu où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Et sa nervosité grimpa en flèche lorsque Lila et Cooper, les enfants d'honneur, commencèrent à avancer dans l'allée en déversant des pétales de fleurs, puis ce fut le tour de Wanda, sa demoiselle d'honneur, de la quitter. Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois et alors qu'elle allait faire son apparition, une voix dans son dos l'arrêta.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais personne pour te conduire à l'autel.

Elle tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir Clint, il tenait à, à peine, deux mètres d'elle. Il ferma la veste de son costume et lui adressa l'un de ses sourires malicieux. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et lui tendit son bras.

\- Prête ?

\- J'ai la trouille. _Confia-t-elle._

 _-_ C'est normal. Tu t'apprêtes à te marier. On est tous dans le même état.

\- Et s'il regrette ?

\- Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ? _Sourit-il._ Rien ne pourra venir à bout de vous deux.

Elle approcha une main tremblante du bras de Clint et fini par s'en saisir. Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de hocher la tête et ils passèrent les portes qui la séparaient de Bucky. L'ensemble des invités se levèrent à son apparition et dès l'instant où son regard croisa celui de Bucky, toutes ses incertitudes s'envolèrent. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient lui parurent interminables et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut devant lui que son cœur reprit son rythme.

\- Tu es magnifique. _Souffla-t-il._

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il souleva lentement son voile pour découvrir son visage.

\- Nous sommes réunis, en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme. _Commença l'officiant._ Amélia et James ont décidé de s'unir par les liens du mariage. Pour eux, le mariage est un pas de plus dans leur vie de couple et ils ont désiré faire, de vous tous, les témoins de leur amour et de leur union. Mais le mariage n'est pas uniquement l'union d'un homme et d'une femme. Le mariage réunit un homme et une femme autour d'un grand projet, le projet d'une vie. C'est ce qui rend le mariage si fort.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant que l'officiant ne les invite à se déplacer vers une petite table qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

\- Aujourd'hui, Amélia et James unissent leurs vies et ils ont choisi de symboliser cette union par un geste particulier. Dans ces deux récipients se trouvent deux sables différents. Le beige, représente Amélia, il représente sa personnalité, ce qu'elle a été et ce qu'elle sera et tout ce qu'elle apporte dans leur relation. Le sable bleu, représente James, il représente sa personnalité, ce qu'il a été et ce qu'il est et ce qu'il apporte dans leur relation. Amélia et James vont verser ces deux sables dans un même récipient pour symboliser l'union de leurs destins et lorsque les sables seront versés, les grains vont commencer à se mêler de sorte qu'une fois mélangés, il sera impossible de les séparer.

Ils s'emparèrent chacun de leur vase respectif et lentement, ils déversèrent le sable dans un récipient en forme de cœur, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils versaient, les couleurs se mélangeaient et s'entremêlaient. Elle entendit vaguement les cliquetis d'un appareil photo mais elle ne releva pas les yeux, absorbée par la symbolique de leur geste.

\- Amélia, James, pour symboliser votre engagement, nous allons procéder à l'échange des vœux et des alliances. Continua l'officiant.

Le couple se tourna immédiatement vers Pietro qui adressa à la brunette un sourire malicieux avant de leur apporter les alliances. Bucky fut le premier à la saisir et elle jura voir ses doigts trembler lorsqu'il se saisit des mains d'Amélia.

\- Moi, Bucky. Je te choisis, Amélia. Et avec cet anneau, je lie ma vie à la tienne. Dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir. Je me lie à toi pour toujours et je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Lentement, il glissa l'anneau le long de l'annulaire et elle ne put retenir une larme. Avec des doigts tout aussi tremblants, elle se saisit du dernier anneau et l'approcha de la main valide de Bucky. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était censé porté son alliance à la main gauche mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il la porte à la main droite.

\- Moi, Amélia. Je te choisis, Bucky. Avec cet anneau, je lie ma vie à la tienne. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie. Je te fais cette promesse pour l'éternité et je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. _Récita-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

\- Amélia, James, vous vous êtes unis devant nous aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes promis de vous rester fidèles et de vous aimer. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Les mains de Bucky se saisirent de sa taille et il l'attira à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes sous les applaudissement de leurs amis et elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle pensa au fait qu'elle était dorénavant Madame Barnes

* * *

Voilà voilà les amis !

Après tout ce temps j'ai enfin réussi à terminer d'écrire le mariage et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé.

Je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de travailler sur le prequel de Bring me back, je ne sais pas encore s'il va s'agir d'une fanfiction à part entière ou plutôt de plusieurs petits textes qui retraceront le parcours d'Amélia, Rumlow et Steve jusqu'aux évènements qui se déroulent dans BMB.

Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur Twitter : Sarah_BMB Je serais vraiment ravie de vous y retrouver et pourquoi pas de discuter un peu avec vous. Je ne suis pas inscrite depuis longtemps donc je ne suis pas encore très active mais je vais essayer de vous dévoiler de temps à autre des petits morceaux de textes sur lesquels je suis en train de travail, en espérant que ça vous plaise.


End file.
